With You
by Chini VAN
Summary: Jika kau menganggap dirimu aneh, kau salah. Manusia hidup berbeda-beda. Baik itu fisik maupun psikis. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau perhatikan, bahwa masih ada seseorang yang perduli padamu. Warning inside! RnR!


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**T  
**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Levi, Hanji Zoe**

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Fict pertama di fandom SnK, DLDR. Ini hanya karangan fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, saya mohon maaf. RnR!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Tap tap tap tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di koridor sebuah markas militer Pasukan Penyerbu atau biasa disebut _Recon Corps_. Pasukan yang bertugas untuk turun ke lapangan secara langsung dan membunuh para titan di luar dinding pertahanan. Pasukan yang telah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk umat manusia. Pasukan yang berlambangkann sebuah sayap kebebasan, seperti layaknya harapan umat manusia yang ingin mendapatkan sebuah kebebasan dari teror para _titan _yang telah menjadi musuh utama mereka selama lebih dari ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Tap tap tap tap!

Suara langkah kaki itu makin jelas, bahkan kini terdengar makin cepat. Beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan dengan si pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut, sesekali terlihat memberikan salam hormat atau hanya sekedar sapaan yang dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman.  
Ya, orang-orang tersebut menaruh hormat padanya mengingat ia merupakan kapten pasukan _Recon Corps_ yang cukup disegani. Dia―Hanji Zoe seorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat yang selalu ia kucir ekor kuda dan sebuah kacamata yang senantiasa bertengger di hidungnya terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat amat jarang dikunjungi orang.

Brak!

"Hooooi! Leviiiiii!" teriak sang kapten menggema setelah berhasil membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu ruangan yang diyakini merupakan ruangan milik seorang kopral _Recon Corps_, dilihat dari kalimat di pintu masuk yang bertuliskan _'Corporal's Room'_. Untung saja pintu itu terbuat dari kayu yang mempunyai kualitas terbaik, jika tidak mungkin pintu itu akan mengalami nasib yang buruk.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang baru saja dipanggil Levi tersebut. Ia menatap tajam kearah orang yang tanpa izin telah membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Laki-laki yang berpangkat kopral itu kembali menyesap kopinya setelah sebelumnya merasa terganggu akan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang tak diundang.

"Hehe... Maaf" ucap Hanji dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada perlu apa?" meletakkan cangkir kopinya, Levi bertanya mengenai urusan apa yang membuat Hanji berkunjung ke ruangannya.

Hanji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Levi yang tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa panjang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya Levi yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku, Levi?" tanya Hanji dengan senyum yang mengembang, namun sepertinya senyumannya itu lebih terlihat seperti seringaian dan nada bicaranya juga lebih terdengar seperti 'kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku, Levi'. Begitulah.

"Memang kau pikir siapa lagi orang yang akan mendengarkan ceritamu itu?" ucap Levi sarkatik.

Tak terlihat raut marah ataupun sedih di wajah Hanji. Ia justru makin melebarkan seringaianya. Ia tak perduli akan kata-kata Levi, karena ia merasa sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengatakan semua hal yang kini memenuhi ruang otaknya.

"Ini mengenai Sawney dan Bean. Aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik. Aku baru tahu mereka bla bla bla..." dan ocehan berantai sang kapten itupun dimulai.

* * *

"Hahaha! Sawney sangat tenang ketika aku menusuk jantungnya menggunakan tombak. Bukankah itu mengagumkan? Aku tak menyangka dia bisa setenang itu. Dia tidak berteriak sama sekali, tapi dia justru berbalik ingin memakanku. Sedangkan Bean? Dia berbeda dengan Sawney. Bean terus berteriak kesakitan saat aku menusuknya. Aku sampai sedih menyaksikan dia yang terlihat kesakitan seperti itu. Kasihan Bean..." jelas Hanji dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Sudah lebih dari enam jam berlalu sejak Hanji memasuki ruangan itu dan memulai ocehan panjang lebarnya. Tak terlihat raut lelah sedikitpun di wajah seorang Hanji Zoe. Ia masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya, seakan energinya tak akan pernah habis.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Levi? Apakah ia sudah merasa lelah? Sepertinya tidak. Terlihat dari posisinya yang masih setia sedari awal. Bersandar santai di sofa tepatnya duduk. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat tenang, tidak terlihat lelah apalagi bosan.

Pada umumnya, manusia akan merasakan lelah meski itu hanya duduk santai di sofa yang nyaman. Hal itu sangat lumrah. Tapi mungkin itu tidak berlaku bagi dua orang berbeda gender yang tekenal hebat tersebut. Keduanya masih tetap sama seperti enam jam sebelumnya. Aku sampai heran, apa benar ada manusia yang seperti itu?

"Hhh... Andaikan aku bisa menolong Sawney dan Bean" tutur Hanji dengan suara yang sedikit lemah.

Hening. Tak terdengar sepatah katapun dari mulut keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara nafas masing-masing, sampai Hanji kembali menyerukan suaranya.

"Hei, Levi? Aku ingin kau menjawab ini dengan jujur. Apa pendapatmu mengenai aku?" tanya Hanji sambil menundukkan kepala dan kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

Levi yang semula bersikap acuh tak acuh, kini ikit-ikitan menjadi serius. Ia merasa heran akan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia dengar langsung dari mulut seorang Hanji Zoe yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Levi. Dipandangnya Hanji yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku berpikir, apakah salah jika aku bersikap seperti ini? Aku menyukai para_ titan_. Aku berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku mencoba untuk memahami mereka. Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal dan mungkin... menjijikan. Aku juga tahu mungkin hal ini akan sia-sia, tapi..."

Jeda sesaat. Terdengar Hanji menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...aku akan tetap berusaha."

Levi terdiam. Ekspresinya masih tetap datar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengatakan sesuatu atau semacamya.

"Levi, apa aku bersalah pada umat manusia?" tanya Hanji lagi. Kali ini ia menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan serius.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Jika kau merasa itu baik, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Setiap orang memiliki alasannya masing-masing" ucap Levi dan ia sendiri merasa aneh akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Begitukah? Tapi Levi, aku belum pernah mendengar pendapatmu mengenai aku, jadi katakan padaku, apa aku ini aneh atau semacamnya?" Hanji terlihat antusias. Ia merasa penasaran jawaban seperti apa yang mungkin akan dilontarkan laki-laki yang terkenal dingin dan gila kebersihan itu.

"Kau yang meminta." Terlihat Levi meghela nafas, "menurutku kau itu memang aneh. Bahkan kau adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui" ucapnya santai tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang mungkin akan marah setelah mendengarnya, tapi sepenuhnya itu bukan kesalahan dirinya, ia hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Hehe... Jadi begitu ya? Aku jadi malu." Tak terlihat raut kemarahan, hanya sebuah senyum cengengesan yang Hanji tunjukkan. Sungguh orang yang aneh bukan?

"Tapi terkadang sifat anehmu itu ada gunanya juga" ungkap Levi jujur.

"Sungguh? Hahaha! Kalau begitu aku senang mendengarnya"

Hening sejenak.

"Oh ya, Levi. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mendengar semua ceritaku. Aku merasa senang dapat berbagi dengan orang lain" ucap Hanji.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau butuh" jawab Levi. Dan demi apa? Hanji sempat melihat seorang Levi tersenyum. Memang bukan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih, tapi setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa seorang Levi yang dikenal sangat dinginpun juga mempunyai sisi lembut.

The End.

* * *

Author Note:

Apa iniiiiiiii!? Demi Titaaaaaan! Maafkan saya jika ceritanya hancur! Tolong jangan serahkan saya ke para titan! Saya belum mau dimakan... #sembah  
Uhuk! Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fict di fandom SnK. Jadi jadi jadi... beginilah hasilnya. #niuptrompet  
Alasan kenapa saya milih pairing LeviHan, karena saya suka mereka! Mereka pasangan yang unik! Hahaha! #plak  
Baiklah reader semua, saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fict (abal) ini. Saya tidak terlalu berharap kalian akan suka sama fict ini, karena fict ini jelek! Hahaha! #bangga

Hoho.. saya rasa cuap-cuapnya cukup dulu. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca. Jika berkenan, saya minta review-nya! Sampaikan apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Mau flame? Monggo...

Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Tatakae!

*  
Sign

Chini VAN, 3 Agustus 2013.


End file.
